blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Isaiah's Pokejourney:Episode 1-Welcome to the world of Pokemon!
Isaiah:Rad! Check it out! Professor Juniper left a present box in my room! Rad: sweet!! Isaiah:Let's see... *opens it up* Three pokemon! I CALL OSHAWOTT! *takes the pokeball with Oshawott* Rad: i'll get Snivy then. *takes the pokeball with Snivy* Isaiah:Where the heck is Asida? Rad: she's late as usual. Isaiah:*huffs, and sighs* (Asida runs up the stairs) I'm here! Sorry I'm late. *walks over to the box* I guess this one's the only one. *grabs the pokeball with Tepig* Isaiah:Asida! *hugs her* (Asida hugs back) Rad: it took you long enough Asida. Asida: I'm sorry. Rad: eh. its alight. Isaiah:Anyone up for a Pokemon Battle? Rad: i'm game. Isaiah:What about you, Asida? Asida: I'm up for one! Rad: who's first? Asida: OOH! Me! Rad: ok Isaiah:Serving you a splashin' battle, sunny side up! Go, Oshawott! Asida: ...uh, go, Tepig! Isaiah:Oshawott! Use tackle! Asida: Dodge it, Tepig! (Tepig gets hit) Asida: Use Tail Whip, Tepig! Oshawott:*defense fells* Isaiah:Okay, use Tackle! Rad: i wonder who's gonna win. Asida: Counter it with Tackle! (Tepig gets hit and uses tackle) *Oshawott is hit* Isaiah:Oshawott! Use Tail whip to lower Tepig's defense! (Tepig's defense is lowered) Asida: Now, Tepig! Use Tackle again! (Tepig charges at Oshawott) Oshawott:*takes the hit* OSSSHHAAWOTTT!! (Tepig is content and let its guard down) Tepig! Isaiah:OSHAWOTT! USE TACKLE! Oshawott:*does so* (Tepig hits the ground and faints) Tepi... Asida: Aw...Tepig fainted. Well, it was fun battling! *hugs Isaiah* Isaiah:*hugs Asida back* It was, without a doubt! Rad: *claps* nice battle. guess its my turn now. Isaiah:Heh. Rad: go Snivy! *throws out Snivy* Isaiah:Go, Oshawott! *throws out Oshawott* Rad: use Leer! Snivy: *glares at Oshawott* Oshawott:*defense fells* Isaiah:OSHAWOTT! USE TACKLE! Oshawott:*tackles Snivy* Rad: COUNTER WITH TACKLE! Snivy: *slides back from Oshawott's atack and rams into Oshawott* Oshawott:OSSSHHAAWOOTTT!!! Rad: USE LEER! Snivy: *glares at Oshawott* Oshawott:*defens fells* Isaiah:TACKLE AGAIN, OSHAWOTT! Snivy: *rolls backward* Rad: COUNTER WITH TAKCLE AGAIN! Snivy: *stands up then rams into Oshawott* Isaiah:OSHAWOTT! USE TAIL WHIP! Oshawott:*does so, lowering Snivy's defense* Rad: USE TACKLE! Snivy: *tackles Oshawott with his shoulder* Oshawott:OSSHHAAA! Isaiah:OSHAWOTT USE TACKLE! Oshawott:*tackles Snivy* Rad: USE TACKLE!! Snivy: *held on by 1 hp. rams into Oshawott head first* Oshawott:OSSSSSHHHAAAAAWOOTTTTT! *faints* Isaiah:Argh! Rad: yes!! SNIVY! RETURN! Snivy: *goes back to the pokeball* Isaiah:YES? The room's a mess! Rad: *looking around* i hadn't even noticed. Isaiah:...Ugh. Mom will clean it up. *walks downstairs* Rad: *follows Isaiah* Isaiah:MOMMMMMM! I made a mess! Mom:Don't worry. I'll clean it up! Isaiah:SO not expected. Rad: yeah. Isaiah:Ah. Let's go, Rad. I wonder if Asida is coming...? Rad: wasn't she in your room with us? Isaiah:She was. Asida: Guys, I'm right here. *is at the steps* Isaiah:Well, we were headed to Professor Juniper's lab. Rad: alright. let's go. Isaiah:*walks in* Rad: *follows* Isaiah:Come on, Asida! Asida: Okay. *follows* Prof.Juniper:Oh? Your pokemon already trust you three! You two battled already, haven't you? Isaiah:Yep! Prof.Juniper:Would you like to name your pokemon! Isaiah:Yeah! Nicholas! Rad: i'll name mine Sanji. Prof.Juniper:Those are all wonderful names! I would like to give the three of you this.*gives on pokedex to the three* Isaiah:A pokedex? Prof.Juniper:Yes. The purpose of it is- Isaiah:I know already. It's to record a pokemon you encountered. Prof.Juniper:RIGHT, Isaiah!